Successful software application installation is critical in modern data processing systems, for example, in large networks with numerous computers. Such installation may be particularly complex where applications include multiple software components for installation on various computers. In this case, it is important that the components be configured correctly to interact properly across the application.
Certain software distribution tools are available to automate deployment of the different components from a central site. Generally, such tools require setting up a complex infrastructure for distributing software packages (corresponding to the components to be installed) to the desired computers. Typically, a dedicated agent on each computer receives and applies the software packages.
Alternatively, a standard installer may be used. In this case, an installation package may be provided for each component. The installation package may embed an image of the component and software code for controlling its installation. The installation package may be loaded onto and launched from the computer designated for installation of the component. The installation package may collect configuration information for the component at run-time. In some cases, this information may be collected by interacting with a system administrator through corresponding panels. The component may then be installed on the computer and configured accordingly.